1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible utility cart and more particularly pertains to transporting laundry and the like in an efficient manner with a collapsible utility cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of laundry carts is known in the prior art. More specifically, laundry carts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of categorizing laundry for transport are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,009 to Maurer et al. discloses a laundry cart apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,748 to Haley, Sr. discloses a transportable and collapsible bag carrying cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,442 to Barrett discloses a laundry cart with a plurality of nesting hampers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,660 to Zalewski discloses a structure for folding shopping carts, laundry carts and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,135 to Grube et al. discloses the ornamental design for a collapsible cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,811 to Buken et al. discloses a molded plastic utility cart.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a collapsible utility cart for transporting laundry and the like in an efficient manner.
In this respect, the collapsible utility cart according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of transporting laundry and the like in an efficient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved collapsible utility cart which can be used for transporting laundry and the like in an efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.